


It's Time

by HoltzyVibes



Category: Ghostbusters
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, NSFW, Smut, Some feelings too, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoltzyVibes/pseuds/HoltzyVibes
Summary: Holtz and Erin get some time alone in the firehouse and they talk about feelings. And, well... Act on them too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so feedback is much appreciated. It took a lot of courage to post this!

Mondays always felt the longest at the Firehouse. There were always a backlog of calls to process from the weekend, paperwork to fill out and in Holtzmann's case; machinery to make less dangerous. Most of the time, Abby, Erin and Patty would pack up and call it a day at around six o' clock, sometimes seven if they were ordering food together. Kevin often left whenever he had a game of hide and seek to attend, but Holtzmann always liked to stay late. "Sleep is for the weak" seemed to be her mantra whenever she was encouraged to go home. 

On this Monday evening, Holtzmann fully intended to have the cryo-coolers for all 4 proton packs remodelled and ready to go by the morning, and she was prepared for a long night ahead. Empty mugs of coffee littered her workbench, coupled with at least a dozen empty sweet wrappers. 

"Okay. I'm off you guys. A romantic night in with Netflix is calling me, I'm exhausted." Abby headed for the door, pulling her coat on. 

"Hey, if you wanted Netflix and chill you only had to ask!" Holtzmann yelled after her best friend. 

"Zip it, Holtzmann. Keep it in your pants. Catch you all tomorrow." She theatrically waved at the remaining three women as she made her way downstairs. 

"I should probably be getting going too." Patty started clearing her desk. "Erin, baby, you coming? I can give you a ride home?"

"Erm, I'm kind of working on this at the moment, but thank you for the offer, Patty." She stood by the large whiteboard they had placed in the corner of the room. Equations were plastered like artwork, and Erin was engrossed in her study. 

"Come on boo, I'll even let you choose the Radio Station..." Patty teased. 

"Another time, I'm sorry, I just really want this finished." Erin was still staring at her research. 

"Okay baby, anything I can help with?"

"Um, It's physics stuff, I'm trying to expand the theory of relativity in particles to accommodate..."

"Fuck that, I'm out. Laters!" Patty laughed loudly, wished them both a safe journey home and shut the door behind her. 

Silence fell quickly afterward. 

"You're not actually working on any of those equations, are you?"  
Holtzmann smirked at Erin, barely looking up from the rewiring she was determined to finish tonight. 

"Well, actually..."

"Erin, you've written exactly the same thing for the last two hours. I mean, I'm a procrastinator, but you, you are quite something. Need a hand?" The blonde scientist raised an eyebrow and Erin sighed. She finished stripping the wire she was working on, rose from her chair and crossed the room. 

"Explain to me how far you've got with this theory." Holtzmann insisted, eager to delve into the new science that Erin had started. 

Erin turned away from her work, down to the ground and sighed.  
"It's just so confusing you know?"

"That's physics for ya." Holtzmann laughed. 

"This idea has always played on my mind. It could be something amazing but I hate the feeling of going into the unknown. It's hard following something you always thought had been gospel, only to find out that there's something better, but you're the one who has to work it out." 

"Hey. I know, but you're Dr. Erin Gilbert, a wonderfully intelligent woman and we are gonna get this show on the road." Holtzmann lightened the mood, looking deeply at Erin, trying to decipher whether she was actually referring to the marker pen scribbles behind her, or to something more. 

"Also that was poetic as hell, maybe you should consider dropping the Physics thing and doing English." The engineer grinned eagerly, waiting for Erin to laugh. 

"Erm, Holtz?"  
"...Yeah?"

Erin swallowed audibly and took a few seconds to muster up the courage to form her next sentence.  
"...I guess it's not just the work that I'm staying here for tonight."

Erin and Holtzmann had kissed before. On several occasions. Holtzmann had flirted with her from day one; that was obvious, and Erin was starting to enjoy the attention more than she initially had wanted to. Their kisses were brief and timid at first, often fuelled by alcohol and coated with an apology afterward. But the most recent time had been more than just a kiss. When Holtzmann drove her back to her apartment in the Ecto-1 last weekend, they had kissed again in the car. And it wasn't so brief or timid. Erin really felt something. And she wanted to feel it some more. 

The taller woman took a step towards the engineer, who's head was tilted to the side, reading for Erin's emotions, completely shocked by her sudden out-of-character advance. Holding steady eye contact, Erin gently reached for Holtzmann's hand, trying to control her nerves. Slowly she guided it up towards the waistband of her skirt and upon feeling Holtzmann's fingertips upon bare skin, her breath hitched. Both women stood perfectly still for what seemed like an eternity, before Holtzmann took a step back and slowly brought her hand back down by her side.

"Hey, listen. Erin, we don't have to do this, you know? We don't have to rush. We haven't really addressed whatever this is that's happening between us and I know this is new for you..." 

Erin took a step forwards to close the gap between them once more. With a new found confidence, she leaned in and whispered in the shorter woman's ear. 

"...Please. Jillian, I've been thinking about this all week."

Holtzmann froze. That was the first time she had heard Erin say her first name. Usually she would hate anyone using her first name, but the way it fell from Erin's lips and the desperate undertone behind it was nothing less than incredibly sexy.

Holtz felt electricity in her veins. Although her affection towards Erin was occasionally returned, she didn't think that the physicist actually wanted her back. The constant flirting and desire to impress Kevin had made Holtzmann quite confident about that. After all, she had insisted that she was dating him. 

"Hey, Erin. You know, I don't want either of us to get hurt here or ruin something that barely started..."

"Holtz. You're beautiful, intelligent, hilarious and undeniably sexy. And I'm telling you now, I'm ready for this."  
Now it was Holtzmann's turn to blush, the brunettes confidence was a pleasant change and Holtzmann found it incredibly attractive. 

"But... Kevin?" Holtzmann stuttered. 

Erin laughed. "I've been trying to convince myself that I really like him to distract myself from you."

Holtzmann was awestruck at this sudden confession of feelings. 

"I've had feelings for women since college, and had never acted on them. I don't really know what I'm doing, but I know that you're the right person to figure this out with."

Holtzmann now had a lump in her throat and was honoured that Erin had not only mustered up the courage to tell her this, but that Erin trusted her so deeply. 

"You just gotta say and I'll stop, right? Like straight away. Any doubts and you have to promise you'll let me know."

Erin nodded, and slowly moved in to kiss the shorter woman. Her hand cupped Holtzmann's cheek as the Engineer gently placed her hands on Erin's hips. Their kisses were soft and tentative at first, but they soon became passionate. Holtzmann's arms wandered around to Erin's back, wanting to pull her closer and deeper, even though their bodies were already pressed tightly; feeling each other's warmth and passion. Their kiss slowed back down. Painfully slow, both exploring what the other enjoyed. Erin traced a slow line over Holtzmann's upper lip with her tongue before giving her a devilish smirk she had never seen from the usually timid woman before. 

Holtzmann leaned in once more and pulled Erin's lower lip between her teeth, eliciting a quiet moan from her, before moving to kiss the side of her neck. "You sure about this?" Holtzmann whispered against Erin's ear, her voice raspy and low. The sensation of Holtz's warm breath against her pulse point drove Erin crazy.

"I've been thinking about this since our last kiss in the car." She declared, hot and breathy, before seizing the engineers hand once more. "And nobody has ever done this to me before." She guided Holtzmann with more urgency than before, showing her hand under the tweed fabric of her skirt and to where she needed her the most. 

"Fuck." Holtzmann breathed against Erin's neck as her fingertips made contact with the soaked fabric of the older woman's underwear. Erin inhaled sharply at the gentle pressure of Holtzmann against her aching centre. 

"Holy shit Erin, you're so wet."  
"I -- I've been like that for hours." Erin responded in between gasps, the redness that covered her cheeks was now making it's way down her neck, which was already flecked with delicate bruised reminders of Holtzmann that she'd be sure to hide from the others tomorrow. 

"You're dirtier than I thought. I like it." Holtzmann took her hand out of Erin's skirt and moved it up to her blouse, beginning to unbutton it, being sure to look into Erin's eyes the whole time, unable to resist the urge to flash her signature wink that she knew drove Dr. Gilbert wild. 

Although Erin had a number of previous partners, and her fair share of sexual encounters in the past - she had never felt particularly attractive or self confident. She would never reveal herself or be openly flirty, for fear of looking stupid, or being rejected. Now it was different. Holtzmann made her feel like she was a goddess, and her natural confidence brought Erin's extroverted side out too. She stood, blouse unbuttoned, body exposed and felt comfortable in herself for the first time in years. It was almost a revolution for her, and a feeling she could absolutely get used to. 

"You okay, hot stuff?" Holtz quizzed, seeing Erin in thought. "I mean, I'm gonna take my shirt off round about now if you feel a bit awkward with being the only one kinda a little bit naked?"

Erin smiled at Holtzmann's consideration. "Here, I can help." She laughed as they both reached for more buttons, and Holtzmann's overalls slid to the floor leaving her in just boxer shorts and the crop top that Erin found incredibly attractive. Erin's blouse joined shortly after. 

"Dang, Gilbert." Holtzmann ran her fingertips along Erin's bare skin, tracing the curves of her body. "And you wonder why I've been flirting with you for so long. You're... Beautiful."

Erin wanted to tell Holtzmann that nobody had ever made her feel this way but she simply couldn't formulate the words to express what she was feeling right now. She smiled at Holtz. 

"Like you're already beautiful in clothes, but out of 'em? Wow."

"Less talking, please." Erin whispered against Holtzmann's lips as they kissed once more. Their lips soft, but the kiss hard. Tongues made contact and fought for control. Holtz brought her hands up to unclasp Erin's bra. Once off, Holtzmann licked a line up the side of Erin's neck and took one of her earlobes between her teeth and nipped gently, alternating between light kisses on her neck, to sharp sensations of teeth against pale skin -- and the noises she was eliciting from the physicist told her that it was definitely what she wanted.

Erin's hands had made their way to Holtzmann's messier-than-usual hair and she begun to pull slightly as Holtzmann started kneading at her bare breasts and circling her sensitive nipples with her fingers. 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, just relax." Holtzmann rasped, her voice rich with desire, which turned Erin on even more. "Come and sit on my desk." Holtzmann instructed as she guided Erin backwards to perch amongst several half-finished and potentially dangerous creations. 

"Try not to knock anything off or both of us might die, and that would be truly tragic timing." Erin was amazed that at a time like this Holtzmann still could make her laugh. 

Although risky, from the dangerous desk it was easy for Holtzmann to reach under Erin's skirt and pull her dampened pants off, letting them join their already discarded clothes on the floor. 

"Ready to have the best fuck of your life?"

"Please."

Jillian had thought about this moment for a few months now. What it would be like to touch Erin Gilbert, to taste her, to make her come completely undone from her touch. And oh god, how much the thought of it turned her on. But more than that she had planned in her head how to reassure her, to make her feel at ease. To make sure that Erin felt as beautiful and out-of-this-world as Holtzmann saw her. 

"As soon as you say stop, I'll stop, okay?" Erin nodded as Holtzmann's blue eyes gazed into her own whilst hands with feather light touches worked their way up her bare thighs.

She bit her bottom lip to stifle a loud moan as Holtzmann finally reached under her skirt, and ran a finger over her exposed and wet centre. Holtz exhaled deeply at the feel of Erin against her fingertips, amazed at how wet she was -- just for her. She traced the same pattern over and over. A vertical line spanning her centre, moving to a few small concentrated circles around her clit, then back down again. She was prepared to start slowly, for Erin's sake, but she could already feel her grinding down against her hand and gripping tighter into her hair as they deeply kissed. Wanting to give Erin what she needed, she increased the pace; circling her most sensitive areas with more urgency. Erin pulled away from the kiss, let out a quiet whimper and buried her head against Holtzmann's bare shoulder, her breathing erratic and heavy. 

"Babe?" Holtz stopped. "Don't try and be quiet, the more noise you make, the more I know you like it, okay?" 

"Fuck!" Erin exclaimed as Holtzmann slowly inserted a single digit inside of her, curling it gently upwards. "Oh my god."

"Hey, that's more like it." Holtzmann replied smugly, knowing exactly what Erin wanted.

"M-more. Please." Holtz repeated the action, before adding a second digit; moving in and out of Erin, revelling in the pleasure she was giving to her. 

"Jilli-- oh fuck."

I'm amongst her euphoric state, through closed eyes and head tilted back, she had failed to notice Holtzmann dropping to her knees before her. Kissing her way up Erin's thighs she had let her lips hover above Erin's centre for a second, taking in her scent and letting the sensation of her hot breath drive Erin crazy. 

Erin groaned and moved one hand to grip the edge of the desk as Holtzmann began slowly running her flattened tongue over and around her wet folds, keeping the same steady rhythm with her fingers.

"Fuck; Holtz, this feels so good."  
Erin was pulling Holtzmann into her deeper with one hand, and tightly clawing at the wooden desk with the other. The sight of the blonde between her legs, gazing up at her with bright blue eyes was one she wouldn't admit that she'd been thinking about more and more lately. Now it was actually happening, it was so much better than she'd ever imagined. 

Intent on giving her the most intense release of her life, Holtzmann curled her fingers upwards inside of Erin once more, slightly harder this time, massaging the sensitive spot inside of her. 

"Oh my god, fuck, I'm getting close. Please." Erin was practically begging now. 

Holtzmann circled her tongue faster, and was on the edge of orgasm herself with the combination of how good Erin tasted, and hearing the guttural moans the physicist was making above her. 

It didn't take long for Erin to climax, and it was obvious when she had. Legs shuddering, Holtzmann felt Erin contract around her fingers as she loudly moaned through gritted teeth and closed eyes. Eager to care for her after the intense release, Holtzmann stood up to kiss the brunette deeply, her fingers still gently and slowly moving inside of her to coax her down from her high. 

As their kiss slowed and Erin's breathing settled, Holtzmann brought her soaked fingers up to her mouth where she proceeded to lick them clean, looking at Erin the whole time, her eyes heavy with desire. 

"You taste so good, fuck. Erin, you're amazing." Holtzmann rested her hands on either of Erin's shoulders and smiled at her. There was something so perfect about her. Sitting there, practically naked, hair messy, cheeks flushed, Holtzmann felt butterflies rise in her stomach. 

"I'm amazing?" Erin stuttered. "No, Holtz, you are. I've never experienced anything like that before! How?-"

Before Erin could finish, Holtzmann brought her in for a tight embrace. The two women stood, skin against skin, taking in each other, breathing in each other's scent, feeling their breathing become synchronised. The feeling of this newfound intimacy caused tears to form in the corner of Erin's eyes. She was overwhelmed with emotions, and confused was no longer one of them. 

"Erin? Are you okay? Talk to me." Holtzmann's voice was gentle, calm and sincere. 

"I just... haven't had anyone made me feel this way before. I mean, you made me feel wanted. You made me feel special."

It was dark outside. The city lights filtered through the curtains and cast a low and warm light onto both women. Seeing Holtzmann; flirtatious glances, wild hair, pink lips and passion. It was enough to make Erin feel like she was coming home. But seeing Erin, vulnerable, soft skin, shy smiles and flushed cheeks made Holtzmann realise that it was the right moment. 

"I haven't said this to anyone before but I think that.. well I guess... Okay, I'm maybe..."

Holtzmann stopped. She was overcome with feeling. This woman had been the only thing she had noticed, cared about or wanted for around six months now. Their connection was undeniable. Before Holtzmann could fully articulate her sentence and describe what she was feeling, a soft whisper pressed to her ear. 

"... Holtzmann. I love you too."


End file.
